Various known tissue and biopsy removal apparatus and methods exist. Known devices include various types of needle coring and moveable cutter devices. Certain of such devices lack effective cutting ability, the ability to retrieve multiple samples, or versatility in terms of use with a variety of accessories and in a variety of procedures. For example, certain tissue removal devices are limited in terms of their need to be used only with certain types of tables or imaging equipment. Some tables or imaging equipment are expensive or cumbersome. Some tables or imaging equipment are adapted to fit or be used with one or a limited number of models and manufacture of biopsy or tissue retrieval devices.
Some handheld biopsy or tissue retrieval devices exist but lack the effective cutting and tissue retrieving capabilities of more complex, automated devices normally restricted to use with tables and larger assemblies. Certain handheld devices are limited to single tissue sample retrieval operations and must be fully removed before subsequent samples can be taken, thus losing the precise location of a prior sample.